Letting Go of the Old Grudge
by AllMyCircuits
Summary: Snape cracks down and admits with Harry to be his father and him and Harry learn to live with it. Includes Sirius as a runaway godfather. Includes child abuse/neglect, AU, some of Severitus challenge
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to Harry Potter nor do I claim to. I'm doing this for fun.

Note: This is my first ever fanfic. I absolutely love Harry Potter, and just about two months ago came across this website and have been reading so many of these stories nonstop. Particularly the ones about Snape and Harry, for Snape is my favorite character and I love Snape/Harry matchups.

I like to write, but trully only for myself, so my stories are usually very strange. I also have never written a fanfic before, and I'm pretty shy so to write this and post publicly feels kinda strange.

About this story: Rated T, Contains hints of child abuse and neglect. Is AU, refers to some things that happened in the books. It takes place at the beginning of Harry's third year, not sure how old Harry will be when it ends. Some of it is planned out, some of it is not yet, so if I really get into it, I may revise chapters as I do in my own fiction in general. Some of this is based on Severitus, but not sure if I will adhere strictly to that.

Chapter one:

Harry ran excitedly to the top of the stairs. "Ron, hey he's here!" Harry shouted excitedly, a little louder than he meant to. A few Gryffindors looked curiously up at him.

Ron stood up, laughing slightly at the stares as he hurried over to Harry, following him to the dormitory window. Out on the grounds was Snape, looking over his shoulder a few times as he crossed the grounds.

Ever since Harry had caught Snape sneaking across the grounds and disappearing behind the womping willow a week ago, he had been very curious as to where he went. When not in class, he spent a lot of time isolated by the dormitory window, waiting to see if the potions professor would return.

"That's strange..." Ron said, his head slightly tilted. Harry, though, did not want to waste a moment with opinionated comments. "Come on," He said, darting over to his trunk and yanking out of it the invisibility cloak.

"Wha-you wanna follow him? Now?" I mean it's weird, but it's Snape! Snape's weird like that!"

"Well I'm going, you can come if you want," Harry said impatiently. Ron sighed.

"Hey I'll come with you mate," He resigned.

He did not want to elaborate at the risk of sounding too paranoid, but he had also seen a black dog sitting by the tree. A large, shaggy dog that resembled the one he had seen right before the Knight bus knocked him off his feet, the dog like the grim from the book cover, that Trelawny swore had formed in Harry's teacup. He had to get some answers.

The two of them ran as fast as they could out of the castle, having ducked under the cloak when no one was looking. They saw Snape way in the distance. Wasting no time, they bolted forward hurling themselves awkwardly as fast as they could go until they were about twenty feet behind. They tried not to breathe too loudly, which was difficult as their lungs were aching for vast amounts of oxygen. Harry focused on Snape now, his heart pounding. Sure enough, he was headed right for the womping willow. Harry looked around, curious as to if anyone had spotted the man, and stopped all of the sudden, forgetting about Ron and the invisibilty cloak. There, sitting over by another tree, was the large dog he was becoming all too familiar with.

Ron, his eyes still on Snape had kept walking for a second after Harry stopped, their feet suddenly visible declaring their presence to anyone looking. he hurried back over to Harry quickly, the two of them pulling the cloak back down.

"What was that all about?" Ron hissed at Harry, who was looking toward the side of him.

"Look," He whispered back, and Ron did. And as the two of them watched, the black dog had stood up and started walking toward them.

"So you see it, right?" Harry asked, willing it to be true so he could move on from the whole grim scare.

"Yeah, Harry, and I think it knows we're here!" Ron said, his voice shaky. Now that Ron had confirmed his acknowledgment of the dog and Harry's worry about his soon-to-be death had fled, he felt suddenly aware and on guard of the dog's curious reaction.

They stood there rooted, as the dog slowly came closer and closer. Its eyes were focused right at them, and it appeared to want something from them, yet it showed no sign of any emotion. There was no barking, growling, tail wagging, just a suspiciously monotone walk, almost as though in earnest curiosity. Snape stopped far ahead of them now having gained some additional distance in their break from following him, watching the dog as well.

The dog stopped right in front of Ron, and began to sniff him, his eyes fixed. Harry watched all this, his wand out at the ready. Ron did not notice anything though, for he was squirming around all of the sudden.

"No," He whispered, as Harry realized what was bothering him. He saw the lump of the rat scurrying furiously in his pocket as Ron tried to keep him under control. "What is-Ow!" Ron withdrew his hand, where blood began to drip from his finger. Promptly, the frightened rat leapt free and began to run across the grounds. The dog reacted quickly, bounding around the two boys growling furiously after the rat.

"Scabbers no!" Ron shouted and ran out of the cloak after the rat, completely giving their presence away.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted, pointing his wand at the dog. It was knocked backward slightly, but recovered quickly.

"Ron!" Harry shouted and threw off the cloak, hurrying toward his friend. Snape had also been hurrying forward. Ron scooped up the rat, which was still flailing violently in his arms. Unable to keep Scabbers under control, it had leapt off its owner and landed on Harry, who stood close to Ron. Before anyone could do anything, the dog had pounced on top of Harry knocking him to the ground, clawing at him at an attempt to reach the rat. Scabbers fled through Harry's collar and under his shirt, taking the angry dog with him, as he began to tear at his clothes.

"Expelliarmus!" Was shouted, seemingly by Snape, but he must of missed as nothing happened. The dog was jumping around furiously fast as he tore at Harry's shirt.

The spell was shouted again by both Snape and Ron, and Harry, the rat and the dog were hurled a short distance over. Harry landed on his stomach.

"Harry!" Ron shouted and ran over to his friend. Harry lay limp for a moment, but then suddenly realized the dangers of his unique predicament. He scurried off the ground quickly, trying to cover his back and his chest, which was not easy due to the fact that half the shirt had been torn off him completely, and the bit of it that still hung on was torn up in many places. He looked guiltily at the two of them. For Ron to find out would be one thing, who gave him a mere look of confusion. For Snape to find out, however, would be a disaster no doubt, and his eyes slightly wider than usual, his voice silenced for once without a cruel sarcastic comment told Harry that he indeed saw the secret Harry was so determined to keep silent.

Yeah so that's chapter 1 and this was a wicked challenge to write. I have always struggled with dialogue and developing characters through actions and words.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you all so much for the kind reviews, I'm so excited to see you all reading my story!

So I'm ready now to post this chapter. I have been working on the story, but careful about posting so as to not post and then find an error and want to change it, as I do like crazy when I write. It's not too much yet, but more things will kick in as I develop better how everything will work out. Hopefully I should have chapter 3 out soon, as I have written it already and feel fairly confident about it. Thanks again!

Chapter 2:

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled furiously, anger seemingly seeping in, recovering quickly from the shock. "And detention for each of you! Weasley, you are to return your house. Potter, you will be comming with me." There was no sympathy in his voice.

Harry had just enough sense to grab the invisibility cloak before moving along, as the three of them walked back to the castle. The rest of him, however was lost in shame. How could he be so careless? He had been panicking, he thought defensively, expecting any moment through the chaos to feel the sharp pain penetrate his skin, accidently, or on purpose. For the dog to turn toward ripping Harry to shreds instead of his shirt. He had momentarily, therefore, forgotten that the wounds and scars were wide open and visible in the afternoon light. But a true Gryffindor would not have panicked, he thought miserably. They would never let anything scare them to act against what they otherwise know better.

Ron was quiet about the loss of his rat, but Harry noticed his friend kept his head turned backward over his shoulder during most of the trip to the castle, as the dog dashed around the open grounds. Harry felt bad about Ron losing his only pet, but the fear he felt for himself was much greater. What was Snape going to do with him? What had he guessed about the scars? Had he figured it out by now?

Not to mention, Snape had also likely realized that Harry and Ron were spying on him, which he would be, no doubt, livid about. Harry tried feebly to think of believable excuses he could lie about, but the shock of the recent discovery clouded his reasoning and he realized he would easily prefer Snape being merely angry at him, not whatever else he may be in light of the recent discovery.

By the time they finally walked through the doors into the great hall, the sun had almost completely set. The school entrance was deserted, to which Harry was grateful as no one could witness his shameful state.

"Upstairs now, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me!" Ron hesitated looking at Harry. Harry just waited, not knowing what to say, waiting to see if Ron had any words for him. To add to everything, it was his fault Ron lost his rat.

"If you two don't move it I will take another twenty points from Gryffindor! Now go!"

That ushered the two boys apart. Ron stocked off, leaving Harry alone with Snape as he trailed behind the tall dark, swishing cloak. They descended down flights of stairs and through a few halls, passing only a few people who, as Harry expected, stared at Harry's disastrous appearance. Snape finally opened the door to his own potions classroom and stood back as Harry walked past him. He shut the door behind him.

"Sit, potter," He commanded, though he sounded a little less angry than before. Harry sat down, his heart pounding. Snape stood still for a moment, his back still to Harry, before he started talking.

"The fact that you and Mr. Weasley were sneaking around on the grounds all alone at this time was absolutely foolish, especially with the given circumstances regarding Sirius Black, and as much as I would love to hear the story I'm sure you have ready for me you can save that for the detention you will be having, although I doubt I will be considerate enough to care or believe your ridiculous tales."

He watched Harry for a moment, who looked back, but did not speak. He had nothing ready even if Snape did give him the chance of an explanation.

"There are, however, other matters that need to be dealt with." He looked sternly at Harry, who tried to look earnestly curious at this comment. On the inside, however, he felt sick.

"I don't know what you mean, sir," He lied.

"Are you so oblivious Potter you haven't the slightest idea to what I am referring?"

Harry said nothing.

"Those scars!" Snape spat impatiently. "The bruises!"

"They came from the dog," Harry said quickly, saying the one thing he knew to say offhand. This would be what he could tell everyone else who may ask, he mentally planned. Hearing himself say it, he felt for the split second it may actually work.

"Don't lie, Potter!" Snape shouted furiously, shattering the moment of hope. "Those marks are not fresh. And how do you presume to explain all the bruises on your back?" The powerful words hit Harry into silence, feeling stupid for not having considered these factors. His back was indeed almost worse off than his chest, and Snape would have seen that the dog never reached him there.

"Now tell me again, Mr. Potter, who gave you those scars?" Snape moved in closer, twirling his wand in his hand. Harry watched his hand nervously.

"Look at me!" Snape snapped, making Harry jump. "Did your uncle do this to you?"

Harry looked straight into his eyes. He did not like how the man specified 'Uncle,' saying things that further drove Harry to believe Snape could read minds. "No," Harry dared to lie.

Snape paced over to the side, continuing to twirl his wand. "There are ways, Potter, potions that can be used to force the truth out of you against your will. And given this circumstance I'm sure the minister of magic himself would give me the go ahead to use them. Now I will ask you one more time: Who gave you those beatings?"

Harry took a deep breath, starring into the mans eyes. He may be bluffing, he did not think Fudge would actually do such a thing. Although, he was entering territories he knew little about...

He hated Snape.

"My uncle," He muttered grudgingly.

"The uncle you live with gave you those scars?" Snape said, the anger in his voice seeming curiously to have weakened slightly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said quietly, though still careful to maintain good eye contact.

"How long has this been going on?"

"As long as I've lived with him, sir."

Snape was silent for a moment, his fixed expression paused in unknown thoughts. "You are to go see to Madam Pomfrey to deal with those wounds," He finally said.

"I'll be fine-" Harry said, but was interrupted.

"You will go there!" Snape cut in, "Abuse wounds need to be inspected. I will see to it that you don't take off on the way." Then Snape suddenly pointed his wand at Harry, and before he could react, he cast "Repairo!" And the tears in his shirt fixed themselves back together, though since half the garment was back outside spread all over the place, the shirt remained awkwardly small and uneven.

Harry stood up and walked past Snape without another word as the man held the door for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you all so much, those of you who reviewed and who follow my story. It has been fun to write this, so it means alot that others are enjoying it as well.

So again not alot of action in this chapter, just a little more explanation. I have had it written for a while, just been revising it like 9538348543 times and if I don't post it already I will keep revising it forever

"Ahh Severus, come have a seat," Dumbledore offered in his usual politeness. Snape walked stiffly and obeyed, his body unnaturally still with suppressed anger. He needed the patience to get the news across.

"Forgive me," Dumbledore continued, "But I'm going to chance a guess that you come here with rather unfortunate news tonight?"

"I'm afraid so," Snape said. "Earlier this evening, I was outside on the grounds, when I found myself not alone as I thought I was, as Harry Potter and Ronnald Weasley had been not to far from me, under the invisibity cloak," He paused a moment, allowing Dumbledore an opinion of their behavior. When nothing was said, Snape continued irritably. "Well not long after they revealed themselves, a stray dog came after them, seemingly after Mr. Weasley's pet rat.

"The dog eventually cornered Mr. Potter and began to tear at him, mostly at his clothing."

Dumbledore perked up upon hearing this. "Is he alright?"

"The dog did not harm him, he mostly tore his clothing to shreds. But it was because of this that I noticed something else." Snape shifted in his seat, articulating the right words.

"Harry Potter has some rather violent scars and bruises, that I found all over his back and his stomach. And these could not have come from the dog, as some of them were not fresh and in places where the dog did not touch him." He fell silent, allowing Dumbledore to question him at this point.

"Do you have any idea as to where he got them?" He asked Snape.

"I know where-He got them at his aunt and uncles, I could tell right away, I recognize the patterns of the marks from-" He stopped himself, as he was about to step into territories he had no intentions on reliving. He swallowed. "Well, I questioned him, and he eventually confirmed what I have thus told you." He paused once again.

Dumbledore gazed thoughtfully into the distance before speaking. "This is not good," He finally spoke, "Harry has been protected by far, by allowing himself to return to his aunt's home each year."

"You can't possibly let him go back there! I won't stand-He can't live like that!" The fury he felt was slipping out, and he did not care that it was sounding in his voice at the older man in front of him. Dumbledore blinked, and turned to looked at Snape.

"Again, forgive me Severus, but I am surprised you feel so strongly for the boy's well being. You have expressed little enthusiasm to date-"

"I would never support allowing anyone to go through that kind of lifestyle! If I had _ever_ known this was going on..." He said loudly, mental images flashing against his will of the possible ways Harry's uncle had harmed him. To the thoughts, he felt sick.

"No I know you do not. In any case, Severus, I have no intentions of allowing the boy to continue to live such a cruel life. The question remains, however, where will he go and how will I ensure his protection?"

Snape allowed Dumbledore the silence to answer his own question with one of his many ingenious solutions he always seemed to have for everything. He would, certainly he must.

"Surely there are alternative ways, spells you can use, Albus?" Snape spoke after a while, his anger pushed aside due to the severe impact of the question, its answer holding heavy possibilities to which the headmaster had no idea.

"Well I fully intend to use everything I can wherever Harry may end up. But unfortunately there is no such spell that would continue the powerful protection his mother left him thirteen years ago. For when Lilly sacrificed herself with all intentions of keeping Harry alive, the love she had for him secured his safety from Voldemort as long as he lived with a blood relative." Dumbeledore sighed, his expression was weary with defeat. Snape however, was frozen in his seat, his eyes glassy. This was torture, he thought. He had to do it. He had no choice. Not after that speech. He would suffer the long days to come, but if he kept the truth to himself than he was not doing everything he could to keep Lilly Potter's son alive.

He sighed. "Harry...Does have another blood relative alive." He looked down, he could not believe what he was about to do. He had decided long ago that this would never come up, it would never have to come up.

"He does? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I'm Harry's paternal father," Severus said, "I...I was with Lilly a short time before she found out...She and James had got into a fight and split. She came across me one night, desperately sad. I would have done anything...Anyways her and James got back together shortly after. And then months later, she wrote me a letter. She told me she was pregnant, and that she tested it to be mine, and not James."

Snape stopped to gather himself.

"I find it quite hard to believe that Lilly Potter would have joined with a death eater," Dumbledore inquired, his voice predictably cold.

"That's because I-I lied. I tricked her, told her right off that I had given it all up." He paused again. "I made up such a story, how I barely escaped, how the dark lord was after me and so badly wanted me dead for betraying him. She believed me, because...well because she was always a...forgiving..." He stopped again, aware of the dangers that could burst open if he said another word. His forehead rested on the palm of his hand.

He could not see Dumbledore, but he felt his eyes watching him with grave disappointment. "I had no idea, Severus, that not only had you done such a terrible thing to Lilly but that you stood by and allowed Harry to be so deeply mislead all the years."

Snape swallowed. He did not need to hear this. He had felt terrible every day, at least for the former reason, for having tricked and sold out the woman he trully loved, leading her to her young and tragic death. "I never meant, Dumbledore-I wasn't thinking! I was selfish, I-It wasn't just for the cruel nature, Lilly to me...She was-"

"You were in love," Dumbledore interrupted suddenly, his gaze once again distanced from Snapes eyes and far beyond, "Which unfortunately sometimes leaves us unable to understand our own logic and control our own actions." His tone had quickly shed the anger, and the statement was absolute. He was kinder to Snape than he would ever be to himself. They each fell silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"This will work, right?" Snape asked weakly, breaking back into conversation, "The magic, I mean. Will it still work through me?"

"Yes, even though you are not related to Lilly by blood you created a connection with her through Harry, the very product of you and Lilly's night together. If Harry does indeed live with you, you will secure his safety from Voldemort."

"But Lilly and James used the avantago spell on Harry, she said so in the letter. Would that make a difference?"

"Avantago casts a bond that only affects some physical and emotional traits, which is why he looks so much like James. That is no coincidence. Even though he may not look like you or remind you of yourself, he still has your genes and your blood within him. Therefore, the avantago spell in no way severs Harry's true heritage."

Snape nodded.

"So I assume than you understand what must be done?"

"I understand," Snape said. "Do you think, sir, you could be the one-"

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence Snape. "I will tell Harry that he will be living with you from now on. It will be up to you, however, to tell him the rest. I trust that you will find a chance to do so, however keep in mind that it will not suit well to continue to keep Harry in the dark. You owe him the truth."

"Yes sir, it will be done," Snape said, trying to hide the fear about him.

"And though this may feel alot to ask, Snape, you really owe Harry the loving family he has been so deprived from. I can only hope you will make every effort to set aside the past you have with the Potters and reach out to your son."

Snape could not bring himself to believe that this arrangement would allow a neat loving tie with the boy, but he knew it best not to argue. For Lilly, he would upkeep his promise to protect Harry Potter.

His deliberate gaze never left Dumbledore's eyes as he nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Heeeeeeyyy here's chapter 4 finally. Okay so to be honest I hated writing this chapter, it was hard and Snape isn't in it :...( and it took me 3 tries as I was unsatisfied with the first two. The action of this story is slowly seeping in, and I have alot of it planned out, so it will get better then this! And once it gets more interesting, I will probably write and update faster, as the reason for the long pause with chapter, like I said, is because this one bored me, but it needs to be there so here it is. I wrote chapter 5 too, I just need to revise it, and I don't know when I will do that yet, probably soon though, since there is not much left to do with that.

Thank you all for your wicked kind reviews, I love you all for taking your time with this story. And I apologize for not much of a chapter and a serious lack of Snape my love. He'll come back soon

Harry lay alone in the dim hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey had given him some medicine and some salves for all of the sores, asking him tidbits of information regarding his injuries. He shook her off, trying to sound relaxed and carefree as he told her Snape knew and the situation was being taken care of. He wanted to get this over with, he wanted to move on from everyone's shock.

Where it had been very quiet that night, as the beds contained only Harry and two other students, he was very aware of the footsteps he heard emerging around the corner. A shadow appeared, and then following it stood Dumbledore himself, who spotted Harry and smiled, walking straight for him. Harry sat up quickly, prepared for the talk that was to come.

"Well Harry I was hoping you'd still be awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," He said loudly, trying to sound strong and assured. He was not prepared to be visited so soon. Well, he knew if they were to be allowed out so late at night Ron and Hermione would have been there. That was, of course, if Ron was not angry with him. The thought was overwhelming, and he tried to force that back as he turned his attention to the headmaster.

"Harry I stopped by because I wish to speak with you, although if you would like to wait until morning I would understand."

"No sir, we can speak now," Harry mumbled, knowing there was no use in trying to avoid facing the unfortunate conversation to be. If, of course, that is what Dumbledore was there for. He quietly conjured a small stool out of no where and sat down aside his bed.

"I came here, Harry, in response to a conversation I had with professor Snape."

Harry looked downward from the man's gaze, his suspicions confirmed. So he now knew everything.

"Harry it is important that you realize you have nothing to be ashamed about," The words spoke out softly, reading Harry's true feelings.

"But they're muggles!" He blurted out, "I mean, it's not like other kids, it's not like I'm completely defenseless! I'm a wizard!" Harry suddenly realized he was yelling, and cut away from his rant.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean..."

He silenced Harry. "You have had quite a rough night and I realize I am asking a lot of you to prolong this series of difficult events. And wizard or not, to be treated and harmed in such a way can be difficult to avoid and is always highly innapropriate. Magic does not solve or excuse everything, Harry, and you bare no responsibility for handling the actions of your aunt and uncle."

Though he understood the logic his feelings had remained stubbornly unchanged-once his marks were made known and he had confirmed their source out loud to someone he had lost the battle. Instead of saying any more on the matter, though, he nodded quietly to Dumbledore. He wanted to just get this over with.

Dumbledore watched him silently for a moment before speaking again. "I can only wish that you will some day understand the truth in your position, however I am sorry to say to change such a presence may take more than just a small conversation with an old man. And Harry," He leaned forward, resting a hand on the boys shoulders and looking deep into his eyes, "Rest assured that you have immense support here. We are all here for you, and though your future will not come easy we will do whatever it takes to see you through this."

"Thank you sir," Was about all Harry could manage to say to that. It did mean a lot to hear him stress such care.

"With that understood, Harry, I would like to press forward. With the detailed information that your professor Snape told me, I believe I can safely say that I heard enough that I do not need to press you for any more information at this time. Unless, of course, there is anything you feel you would like to add?"

"No sir," Harry said, grateful that Dumbledore did not wish Harry to elaborate on the subject and awaited Dumbledore's verdict eagerly.

"Well if that is the case, Harry, then I will not allow you to be sent back to your aunt and uncle's anymore." As he paused, Harry watched him in suspense. Although he never willed this information to leave the boundaries of number four, Privet drive, now that it was out and over with the thought of leaving the Dursleys left him feeling hopeful. Images of the burrow seeped into his thoughts, of Ron and his brothers and sister now becoming a part of Harry's daily life, of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, two adults caring for him in ways he never knew...

"And yes, I have designation in place for you already. Although this may not quite be what you were hoping for-" Harry's heart sank a little, "I am only doing this to keep you safe." Dumbledore paused awkwardly, his eyes flicking away from Harry for a moment. The hint of guilt was only slight, but still a rare observation of Albus Dumbledore. What decision caused him to look as nervous as he did? "Harry, from now on you are to be living with Professor Snape-"

_That_ kind of information.

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled again, but now he did not care. There were so many things wrong with this. Was he joking? How could Dumbledore possibly think this would be a better idea than the Dursleys?

"But Snape hates me! Worse than the Dursleys do!" His voice high in a panicked state. Dumbledore watched Harry defiantly, but then leaned forward sympathetically before he spoke.

"I realize that the two of you do not get along well, Harry, but you must understand that he will never hurt you in the same way that the Dursleys did."

"Neither will the Weasleys! Why can't I live with them!?" Harry would not have invited himself so forcefully, but the prospect of his least favorite teacher desperately brought forth the painful honestly. For a moment, he felt the warmth and relief of the life with a family that may take him in as their own, only to be torn to shreds with not a second or third choice, not someone nuetral or unknown, but possibly one of the worst choices out there.

"I do not doubt they would be honored to take you in Harry, and if things were different, that is probably where you would go. But it is important that you remain with...Professor Snape-"

"But why...sir?" Harry asked eagerly. Dumbledore knew, of course, the relationship Harry had with Snape. The answer seemed so obvious; why would he think to choose such an arrangement?

Dumbledore's eyes perked painfully at the boy. "I am deeply sorry Harry that I cannot say. This is only because it is not my place to tell you. However-" He emphasized the word as Harry was about to protest some more, "You will be told the reason eventually."

Harry wanted to argue, but Dumbledore announced that last bit with much confidence that Harry knew he would not give in. It angered Harry how little he was going to say on the matter. Though he highly respected Dumbledore, he could not help feeling immensely frustrated at the now growing list of things that, though they directly involved Harry, Dumbledore had continued keeping him in the dark from.

"Again I am sorry," Dumbledore said quietly, "That I have introduced with you no information that would ease the life you have lived without the family you so desperately desire." Harry looked up at the man, and saw true pain in his eyes. At least he was sorry.

"Can I go back to the common room tonight?" Harry asked, hoping he could just end this depressing conversation.

Dumbledore considered him for a moment. "I think that should be alright," He said finally, "As long as you feel up for it." Harry nodded quickly, not wanting to spend any more time in this miserable hospital bed than he needed to. Dumbledore stood up.

"I will go explain to madam Pomfrey," He said, and walked over to tell her so. Harry's mind raced, in the mean time, as to why Dumbledore could possible chose such a person to watch after him. He knew Snape was a rather accomplished wizard, was he so good that his magical abilities would rival the protection from his mother? But Dumbledore was better than Snape, if Harry's life was so important Dumbledore would take him in himself, unless for some reason he couldn't. He was a very important person, maybe he was too busy during the holidays? But Snape was sure to be a busy person too, certainly if Dumbledore could not sacrafice his own plans he would not ask someone else to. Somehow, Snape had something that no one else had. What could that possibly be?

Once Dumbledore returned to dismiss Harry with madam Pomfrey, who was though reluctant, Harry was free to go. Dumbledore accompanied him, though the two of them journeyed somberly-Dumbledore had said all he needed to and Harry heard all he was going to. Pushing aside the misery at such an unsatisfactory new home, his mind raced with wonder at Dumbledore's unusual decision.

The trip back was a blur as Harry had been too lost in thought to realize what he was doing, until he suddenly heard Dumbledore's voice utter the password to the tower that they had suddenly arrived at. The portrait swung open and he made to climb in.

"Harry?" The voice was quiet and timid, as he felt the hand on his shoulder once again. He stopped and turned to face Dumbledore.

"I would just like to inquire one more thing, if you would please. I understand this is a difficult arrangement, and that nothing so far has been close to being fair for you, but I would appreciate if you would do your best to give the the relationship with you and Snape a second chance."

Harry just starred, not quite knowing what to say. He really wanted to argue, to give him a full strand of what he thought of his teacher.

"Your best, please," Dumbledore urged on, and Harry nodded. After thanking him, he climbed through the portrait, anxious for a little peace after everything.

Here, he found Ron and Hermione alone in the room rushing forward to him. It was significant, the way they looked at him, as they seemed to watch his every move, their eyes wide with anxiety. There was no doubt they both knew, now, Ron must have told Hermione, and Harry would have to explain all over again.


End file.
